


He Never Saw It Happen

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Contrelamontre show-not-tell love challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contrelamontre show-not-tell love challenge.

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

Oz sighed, and crossed off the line in his head. But it was true. This isn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a quick hot fuck backstage, all spark and no ember. It was supposed to be all about endings and forgetting. Not a beginning, not a forgetting for both of them.

But stories happen when things don't go according to plan, and Oz was starting to wonder who exactly was writing his life and at what point the special guest star had become a regular.

It might have been at the very beginning, drained backstage, Dom nuzzling at his neck. It might have been. Or maybe it was after that, on the road between gigs. They sang when they felt like it, talked when it was fitting, let the silence curl around them when that was right. At the gas station, Dom uncurled himself from the passenger seat, stretched languidly next to the van before wandering into the little store for bottled water.

It might have been then, when Oz stopped comparing this to Willow.

But sometimes it takes Oz longer to know, so it might have been the first time they fought. The first time they really fought, scaring the neighbors but stopping just short of violence. Oz flew from the apartment and drove around LA for hours until the show. He poured it all into the performance, the anger, the betrayal, the longing, the pain. He went out with the band after, delaying as long as possible the expected chilled and emptied apartment.

And so it might have been that night, when he came home to find a scrawled note on the mirror - _saved dinner, microwave it a few minutes_. A note that said it all while saying nothing.

Then he started to know, when he crawled into bed and burrowed into Dom's arms. Started to know what was broken and what was real.

And he knew for sure the first time he changed, the first morning that Dom was there to clean the wounds. That this was the truth that there are no words for. And that was ok.

Oz isn't sure how it happened, or if it was supposed to happen. All that matters is that it is.


End file.
